Apparatuses are used, for example, for a qualitative and quantitative determination of one or more analytes in water, such as in waste water or drinking water. Apparatuses may be configured as so-called laboratory apparatuses for individual measuring or as process apparatuses for quasi-continuous measuring.
Prior art apparatuses provide no or only insufficient information about the technical condition of the analysis apparatus so that it is not readily possible to judge the state of health of the analysis apparatus or the trustworthiness of the measured values supplied by the analysis apparatus.